


The Strange Side Of The SCP Foundation.

by JoJo_SoftWriter



Category: Portals - Fandom, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Crossover, M/M, SCP Foundation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_SoftWriter/pseuds/JoJo_SoftWriter
Summary: I don't know much about SCP Foundation "Canon". So this is just a story I wrote following my favorite members of the SCP Foundation and a new scientist. Enjoy ig.
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass, Kai Zapile/Dr. Wheatly
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. SCP-5258 (Human Portal Machine) Case File

**The SCP Foundation Archives:**

_**Please select a file:** _

_Dr. Jack Bright-_

_Dr. Alto Clef-_

_Dr. Simon Glass-_

_Dr. Wheatly (Redacted)- SELECTED_

**Dr. Wheatly (Redacted)**

_**(SCP 5258- Human Portal Machine)** _

**_Ability: SCP 6258 appears to be a human male around 16 years of age. Was given up by the company Aperture Science after trying to bring their "Portal Guns" to a new level. According to them, he had the ability to create portals when they took him and the power was not made or given by Aperture themselves. They ere merely using his abilities to try and recreate it. SCP-6258 has been showed to react to the name Wheatly and can communicate in perfect English. Any records containing his whereabout Pre-aperture science have not been found. However, he has been very cooperative with the foundation and told us all he knows. According to him and DNA testing, he is 16 years old and has mostly human DNA, except for a portion that even foundation level microscopes cannot understand or find the chemical composition. Attempts to remove it have proven unsuccessful. Asking his to recall his life Pre-Aperture Science will lead to his clutching the sides his head and_** **_screaming as if he was in pain. During these attacks only two people in the foundation have been proven to calm him down. Dr. Simon Glass, and D-Class Guard, Kai Zapile. Attempts with other scientists have shown for SCP-6258 to scream louder and even use his portals to try and run or turn violent against personnel._ **

**_The currently known abilities of SCP-6258 are portals. SCP-6258 can create a portal that any form of matter can go_ ** **_through, he can control the locations of the portals and it has been shown through extensive testing he can only form portals to places he has a memory of. Testing has also shown that he cannot make portals to other realities or universes. Any test where he has come into contact with SCP-3008 have proven ineffective seeing as he has merely teleported into the non anomalous part of the IKEA. He has refused to enter the doors in fear of getting trapped. 05 council ember (REDACTED) has suggested further testing. All ideas are currently under review by the Head 05 and_ _Admisitrator._**

**Background (Possibly Pre-SCP)**

Age: 16

Nationality: Unknown

Sex: Male

Rank: Level 4

Existing Relationships: Partnered with (Dr. Jack Bright), Guarded by D-Class Guard 8368 (Kai Zapile), Currently going to Dr. Simon Glass once a day for psychological testing. 


	2. A New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jack Bright had recently received a brand new partner and new security guard. Seeing how many he goes through, I wonder how quickly he'll wear these two out.

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

Another day, another foundation rule to break. I sat in my office humming as I plotted my next big strike. Maybe I should ask Scp-049 if surgery is just stabbing someone to life. I wonder just how aggressive would it get. Or maybe, I should show photo's of SCP-096 to the incoming D-Class. a whole containment breach would definitely spice things up today. It's boring when I'm all alone in my office. 

"Bright you have a creepy-ass smile and I know that means you're planning a new containment breach" 

I looked up to see Dr. Alto Clef standing in my doorway. I smiled as I noticed him. Everyone's favorite lab misogynist. Dr. Alto Clef, always so underdressed for an SCP member. Then again, he's pretty high ranked so no one cares what he wears. Of course we all wear the lab mandated lab coats, but for some reason Clef would hear a cowboy hat. Maybe he wore it to hide his messy ass straw colored hair, doubt he's ever seen a hairbrush in his whole life. I think he might be hiding a bald spot. He also never stopped carrying around that fucking ukulele. He can't even sing for shit. 

"Alto! So wonderful to see you" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Cut the shit, you are aware that you have a new partner today?"

"Another one?"

"You scared Django off"

"Shame, we were on a first name basis too"

"Anyways- did you read up on the new partner"

_The fucking what?_

"Uhm, yeeees?"

"You didn't"

He threw a small file at me before crashing in the chair across the desk. He groaned as he rubbed his eyebrows. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was getting sick of the foundation today.

"This place is gong to work me to death"

"What did you expect?"

"They put me on an almost all woman team! I can't believe this place"

"Ah yes, Dr. Clef, our local misogynist"

"Shut up Bright!"

I looked trough the case file carefully. So I was getting a new partner, and an SCP at that. Dr. Wheatly, given up by the foundation Aperture science. SCP-5258, the Human Portal Machine. I did spit out my coffee as I read their age.

"They're sixteen!"

"Yeah, he's young alright!"

"There is no way a 16 year old is a Level 4!"

"I'm pretty sure the administrator or someone of the O5 council might have adopted him"

"What?!"

"Thats just rumors though, according him, he has no existing family"

Apparently he had been apart of the foundation for the last two years but had just passed his screening to work with the others. Well, me in particular All of his tests were administered by no there than Dr. Simon Glass. He was a soft bastard but I suppose dealing with everyones trauma and bullshit is a tough job for him. Ah, great he was going to come with a D-Class personnel. A guard. clef saw my face as I wondered just how would I kill this guard.

"Bright, you can't. hurt. that. D-class"

"Why not?!"

"That D-Class guard is the only person who can keep Dr. Wheatly from losing it. Maybe it's the fact they're both 16 and have no one else to relate to"

"Sounds like a bitch without friends"

"They don't even have a real name, we just call him Wheatly because the name sounded familiar to him"

As I looked further through his file I could see that he look normal. Like a regular facility member except for his eyes. His eyes were completely white except for the pupil in the middle and his hair was made of a messy dark green bush

"God that's weird"

"I know right- anyways, I'll be leaving ya. See you later fucksworth"

"bye bye"

I kind of miss Dr. Django. He was nice, we would kill D-Class together. Laugh at how damn stupid they are. He gt moved because I was "A bad influence". What a joke. I was just having some fun, how bad could it have been. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. That's weird, no one knocks here. Except for one person. A soft ass psychology bitch.

"Dr. Bright? Are you in here?"

"No, I'm setting a Keter class free gain"

"So you are in here"

The familiar face of Dr. Simon Glass poked in. Dr. Glass was slightly chubby with clean skin, short blond hair, and brownish-gray eyes behind square glasses. His hair was the same color and length as Clef's but Glass actually tried to take care of his hair. Always so neat and combed back, even the way he dressed made him look soft as hell. He seemed like a therapist you would be forced to talk to in Highschool. Always dressed so professionally, he's one soft bastard though. Head of psychology, he knows everyone and everything about them. It's honestly hella creepy. But if I has that amount of blackmail on each foundation member, wellllllll let me say. This place would go down in flames. He smiled softly at me as he stepped into the office.

"I don't like you very much Dr. Bright, you make my job very difficult"

"So? Do I give a fuck?!"

"Clearly not, but that's besides the point"

He whipped out his clipboard as he scanned through the files.

"Your new partner is outside, should I send them in now or would you like for me to take them to lunch with me"

"Take 'em to lunch, wait I wanna go too"

Dr. Glass smirked as he fixed his lab coat.

"You want to go to lunch with me?"

"If it means I can harass the new guy YES!"

Dr. Glass sighed as he scribbled something down.

"Ok then, let me call a few others so we can have lunch together. Our lunch breaks are perfectly scheduled today. And I booked SCP-999's containment center for lunch today"

"Huh, why would you do that?"

"Wheatly's had a tough two years being studied, I thought that introducing him to SCP-999 would certainly leave a good mark for his first day"

"He didn't meet SCP-999 sooner? I thought that thing was the cure to sadness"

"Well, yes. But Wheatly is beyond sadness, he's a strange one to study. I promised he would meet 999 if he passed all his screening. This like a reward for him"

"So you're using the carrot method on him?"

"Is there anything else that would work, the last time he sapped, we would've almost had 20 casualties if it went for that D-Class Guard 8368"

I leaned back in my chair as I laughed.

"Sure sure, I'll meet you in SCP-999's area in like 10 minutes!"

"Wonderful, I'll invite a few others too"

"Whatever you say bitch"

With that Dr. Simon Glass left but I could still hear his voice through the door.

"Well, I guess we're going to lunch now"

"With SCp-999?"

"Yes! come on, lets go get that blob of happiness"

"Ok Dr. Glass!"

OH wow, he sounded pretty sweet.

He won't last a day here.


	3. Wheatly and His Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatly is finally let to go meet SCP-999 and have lunch with other foundation staff. Will he be able to handle being outside again or will he completely crumble?

**_Dr. Simon Glass POV_ **

I looked over at the two that I had been assigned too for two years now. Both sixteen year old's with more problem's than I could count. As I left I saw Kai and Wheatly sitting together on a bench outside the office. Wheatly was looking down at the floor whilst Kai was telling him something and patting him shoulder. Kai was average height and had olive skin, with short brown hair and soft brown eyes. Wheatly was the opposite with curly dark green hair, colorless eyes except for his pupil, and pale skin. He was slightly smaller than Kai, and had lanky limbs and figure. We're not even sure if Wheatly was his real name. he just said it sounded familiar so we stuck with it. I remember when he first came in for testing. He was shaking so hard I thought his bones would have shot right out of the muscle. 

"Wheatly, Kai"

Their heads perked up at the sound of their names. I must say despite them being the youngest working member's of the foundation, they certainly are trained. Well, technically. Through testing we have seen that Dr. Wheatly has instincts and reaction time much faster than any other human tested.

"Did you talk to _him_ "

"Yes I did and well, uhm, you'll meet him at lunch Wheatly"

"Ah ok"

Wheatly stood up as he say my motions. Almost instantly he fell back down as if he had been hit in the head.

"Wheatly!"

"Don't worry Kai-"

Wheatly rubbed his forehead as he steadied himself.

"-I just stood up too fast, I guess the blood just kinda plummeted"

"That shouldn't happen, did you eat anything today?" I asked.

If he skipped out on his meals again, that would explain why he was suddenly dizzy. He blushed and looked away. 

"Wheatly?"

"I had a Monster Energy this morning"

"Can you handle those?"

"Of course I can! I'm technically human too..."

"Well, your DNA tests are so complicated no one is sure what to call you"

"Then call me Wheatly"

I laughed and patted the strange boy's head. He sure was weird, but who wasn't in this foundation. I motioned for them to follow me so we could go to lunch. They walked right behind me as we walked through the halls of the main center. I could hear soft murmurs float around us as we walked. I could hear slight snippets and snags of them as I passed. Of course they were talking about Wheatly again. I wish they could just leave him alone for once. It's not like what they study makes the any more human. I consider myself a very calm, thoughtful man, but sometimes I wish that I could knock some sense into the people that didn't listen. How many damn braincells does ittake to understand, don't actively try to upset the SCP that has shown the ability to be violent.

_**Dr. Wheatly POV** _

I just don't get some people in this foundation.

Why _does they have to stare so much? I just don't get it_

_What do they get out of it_

_It's drives me crazy_

_I can't get violent, I'll be terminated or worse, be taken away from Dr. Glass_

My intrusive thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a gloved hand wrap around mine. I looked over at Kai too see him intertwine his clothed fingers with my cold ones. He caught my gaze and gave me a warm soft smile. I could normally read his smiles like poems on a page. I had been doing it for so long back when he wasn't allowed day verbal communication with me when I was undergoing tests. He still visited everyday until he got assigned to my post. Not long after he was assigned to my post, our strange language made up of smiles became like a second nature to me. I could always tell what this smile meant.

_You're safe, please don't worry_

...

_Ok, I won't worry_

Kai could sense when I was having these destructive thoughts and he always knew what to do. It was like magic, not even Dr. Glass could read me like this. I happily squeezed his hand twice, a way to show that I was grateful when I didn't want to talk. He grinned widely in return.

"I got you, don't worry about what those egg-headed lab coats say"

"Th-thank you Kai"

"Anytime Wheatly"

_**Dr. Simon Glass POV** _

It's sweet how they act. They think I can't tell how close they are. But I see it a lot. Even the little things can count as big amounts of progress in Wheatly's case. I remember back when human touch would basically shut him down, and now he can handle hugs and will even ask for them by me or Kai. He doesn't know it but I have seen him let Kai play with his hair and hold his hand when he gets worried. So long as it keeps Wheatly from becoming violent, I approve of it. I don't see anything wrong with it either, everyone needs a friend at one point or another. Even the infamous Dr. Bright has Dr. Clef. Despite how horrible and destructive of a duo they are.

"So, Wheatly. Excited for your first time seeing SCP-999?"

"Oh absolutely! I've been waiting for this for the past 6 months!"

"Oh yeah, I visit this guy on my breaks! You'll love him Wheatly!" Kai nudged Wheatly.

I promised Wheatly that he could visit SCP-999 when he passed all his examinations. This was one of the few things I used to keep him working towards the goal of getting better. Having Kai come in and describe the beautiful thing only furthered Wheatly's desires to meet them. It was almost adorable when I told him he passed his screenings. Like watching a small child on Christmas morning. I glided to a stops we arrived outside of SCP-999's room.

"So, Wheatly? You ready to see your reward?"

"Yes of course!"

He stood by eagerly as I whipped out my keycard to open the door. I slid my keycard to open the door to room. The peanut butter-colored blob was just sliding around the room when it suddenly stopped and slid towards us. The second it touched the tip of Wheatly's shoe, he collapse onto his knees. 

"Hey Dr. Glass"

"Yes"

The tickle monster slid into Wheatly's arms as he hugged the soft SCP and inhaled its scent.

"Never let me leave this room Dr. Glass!"


	4. Lunch With The Researchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with some of the foundations most unpredictable and strange researchers can't go wrong, right? Right?
> 
> "Wait what do mean this isn't a good idea?"

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

I still was thinking about Dr. Glass and my new partner as I walked down the halls of the base. Such high ranks at such a young age, not to mention their background seems bit _iffy_. They were just _given up_ by Aperture science. No fight, no nothing, just some Class-C amnesties administered to those who knew about him previously. Still, they seemed too willing just to hand him over. Suspicious but if I brought it up I would be accused of trying to start mayhem. Well, I mean, they're not wrong about that, but I have more thoughts than just chaos.

"Dr. Bright, I see your on lunch break too"

The voice of a familiar asshole rung out behind me. Dr. Alto Clef and his stupid hat caught up to me. He smirked as I answered.

"Yes, and I'm going to meet my new Partner and Glass for lunch. Then maybe set a Keter class loose to show him what we're all about here at the foundation"

Clef grimaced as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Yeesh, can ya not do that. Anyways, Glass invited me too"

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, he said he was going to get. few people to meet up with him. He's probably trying exposure therapy to get that Portal Guy SCP to interact with someone besides that underlined D-Class he's always got at his side"

"Is he like a pet?"

"No, I don't know how to describe them"

We continued walking to our destination. SCP-999's containment center. This was the first time I would be allowed there in a while. Apparently The O5 council said I was "Too unpredicbal and destructive" to be allowed. Well, lets see them stop me now. As Clef and I opened the door to the room we were eating lunch in, I saw Dr. Glass. He was sitting in a chair at a table and a young looking D-Class guard sat on the beanbag across from him. A boy with curly dark green hair that was only around 16 years old was sitting on the floor, the tickle monster sitting in him arms as he just rocked back and forth hugging it. Not going to lie, the boy looked half-dead. Even more tired than he did in the picture on his file.

"Wheatly, does SCP-999 have any specific smell to it? It might give us an idea about your life Pre-SCP"

"Well-"

He took a whiff of SCP-999 and instantly looked relaxed. That was one of SCP-999's powers wasn't it? He looked back at Dr. Glass.

"It smells like a mix of pine and old spices. Kind of like deodorant but softer"

"Oh, that might be a clue!"

"I don't think so. He describes it like the shampoo I use" The guard interrupted.

"Well, I can see why that would be a comforting smell for him. You are the only one that could establish contact in his first few months here"

Dr. Glass scribbled something down on his clip board before noticing me and Clef standing in the doorway. He put down the clipboard before motioning at us to enter.

"Oh, Dr. Bright, Dr. Clef! welcome, we've only been here a few minutes. Come on in!"

The boy with the long dark green hair instantly seeemed a little more on edge when we entered. He moved slightly closer to the beanbag the security guard was sitting in and didn't take his eyes off us. That's a little unsettling. Upon closer inspection I noticed his clothes. He wore the foundation lab coat that all researchers had to wear complete with a name tag, but under it? We had a choice on what we could wear besides the lab coat. Most people like Glass wore button up shirts with a tie and Glass would take it a step further by wearing a sweater vest. I just wore a button up shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, and Clef would just wear a random T-Shirt. And of course the guards had their uniforms and the D-Class had their orange prison jumpsuits. But Wheatly wore a black jumpsuit with the words "Aperture Science" written in silver letters across his breast pocket. Like he was still a prisoner of Aperture Science.

"Who else did ya invite?" Clef disturbed my thoughts.

Dr. Glass tapped his clipboard a few times while he thought for a quick moment.

"Dr. Katherine Sinclair, and Dr. Sofia Light. It's been a while since I had lunch with them. They truly work so hard..."

"Ugh, them?" Clef groaned.

"Play nice"

Glass waved for Dr.Wheatly to step closer.

"Come on Wheatly, Dr. Bright doesn't bite"

"Thats the least of my problems right now"

His voice was sort of wary. Glass softly grabbed both our wrists and made us shake hands. What the hell?! Why are his hands so cold?! Like literal blocks of carved ice.

"Wheatly, this is Dr. Jack Bright, Dr. Bright this is Dr. Wheatly"

"Imma call you Wheats"

"Huh but wh-"

"Anyways what's the deal with the jumpsuit Wheats, aren't ya free from Aperture already"

I could feel a tense silence brush over us. Haha, oops. Wheatly brushed his hair from his eyes before speaking.

"I don't know, I suppose its just one of the most comfortable clothes I have, I don't really have any other clothes"

"What? No! You can't wear an Aperture jumpsuit all the time! You look so weird!" Clef butted in.

"Oh..."

We heard the door slide open as two female researchers stepped in. Dr. Sinclair and Dr.Light. Dr. Sinclair was the first to speak.

"Clef, Bright. You've know the poor boy for a few minutes and already harassing him over a jumpsuit!"

"Ah, welcome back Katherine, Sofia" Glass said happily.

"Good morning Simon!" Sofia responded.

They sat at the table with he rest of us.

"Now where is Scp-999"

"Right here"

Wheatly pointed at the top of his head where SCP-999 had just nestled into his hair. He attempted to pick hm up with SCP-999 responded with a happy squeal. He held out SCp-99 to Sinclair.

"Would you like him"

"Thanks Dr. Wheatly"

"Oh, no problem"

Like usual Clef was getting into arguments with Sinclair and Light. Wheatly and the guard were just sitting there with a few psychical touch interactions. Little taps on the nose, ruffling his hair, even comparing hand sizes. 

"So are they like-"

"I have no idea, do you think I can understand how teenagers work" Glass whispered to me.

As we all began to eat we got everyone to open up a little bit more and more. I must say, this was much less destructive as I thought it would be. 

Weird.


	5. I Suppose We're Partner's Now

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

This kid really is quiet. We've been sitting our office for the past 25 minutes and he actually shuts up and does the paperwork. Despite his silence I can't help but notice the non-verbal language he and that guard have. They show different smiles, make little taps on each others shoulders, armors, nameplate, etc. It almost surprised me when he spoke again after he lifted a paper form the stack.

"Oh, Kai, this one's for you"

Instead of passing it to him he finger guns at the paper and two orange and blue portals open up. The paper seemed to just effortlessly glide through the portal and right into Kai's hand.

"Wow, you don't even need to look anymore! Wait, does that make you less dangerous or more?"

"A little of both, I can't accidentally open portals anymore but I have a tracker on me so I don't open a portal and see something I'm not supposed to see. I'm also supposed to communicate with someone if I try to open a portal for human transport"

"Well, I mean. Wait does that mean you could make a WHOLE CONTAINMENT BREACH?!" I yelled.

Oh boy, if he could. I was gonna milk this to the best of my ability. He sat with his knees tucked up to his chest and thought to himself for a few moments. Just how much mayhem could I cause with this human weapon by my side?

"Well, I suppose I could, but if I did I would risk being terminated, and I don't have some immortal necklace to save me like you do Dr. Bright-"

He frowned as he looked at me.

"-also, don't call me a human weapon. I'm a researcher just like you"

_huh?_

_I called him a weapon in my head_

_How did he hear me?_

"Wheatly, he didn't say anything like that..." The security guard brought up.

"He didn't? Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Bright. I thought you called me a human weapon and how I could wreck chaos"

Wheatly looked over to the side to try and avoid eye contact as he apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry"

"No no, I guess its fine"

_Could he read minds and not even know it?_

_I wouldn't put it past what some of these freaks are capable of_

For one of the first time's in a while, I was shocked into silence. There was a threatening aura radiating off of him, as if he had casted some sort of fog. Despite this, the security guard leaned forward in his chair as he draped an arm around Wheatly's shoulders. He clearly either couldn't sense the fog-like aura radiating off him, or it didn't bother him. The security guard (Kai, I think his name was) poked Wheatly's cheek with a teasing smile.

"Maybe we should get ya to Glass again today. Sounds like you're hallucinating words"

"Yeah, I might be..."

_**Dr. Wheatly POV** _

Thats weird...

I could've sworn that I heard him say "Just how much havoc can I wreck with this human weapon". I rubbed my eyebrows as I filled out a form asking for reports on my abilities. Nothing new except the fact I might be going crazy. I swear, I hear people talk when they say they said nothing. I bring something up because the idea popped into my head for no reason and then the other person would tell me they were thinking about that all day. As if they just sent their thoughts to my head. I felt a headache surface as I filled out page after page of updates and paperwork. Great, that's exactly what I needed. Kai seemed to sense.

"Hey, I'm being called to help escort SCP-999. Something in their area got loose and we gotta keep him safe"

"Ok, just please stay safe"

"You know I will Wheatly~"

He lofted patted the top of Wheatly's head before turning to leave.

"Also, I'll be grabbing some painkillers on the wa back. Does anyone have a headache or something so I bring extra"

"I would appreciate that"

"Can you bring me some Class-A amnesties?"

"No Dr. Bright"

With that he left. And I got worried

_Don't be so clingy Wheatly, it looks pathetic_

_Yeah, but I'm just worried he could get hurt_

_Wheatly, he's a trained security guard for the foundation. And he's transporting SCP-999! How could he get hurt?_

_I don't know how, I don't know how I was forced into Aperture and now I have whatever they did to me for the rest of my life_

...

Damn, even my own conversations in my head are acting up. Maybe Kai wasn't that wrong, Wheatly would portably be able to help me. Right.

"Hey Wheats-"

" _Wheatly_ "

"Yeah yeah, so anyways Wheats. We're partners now"

"Yes?"

"So I say we introduce ourselves"

"Didn't we already-"

"Name's Dr. Jack bright, I'm kinda a big deal 'round here. Don't let the stories get to your head though"

"I've heard a lot about you Dr. Bright"

"Thats creepy as fuck but you're new to human interaction so I'll give you a pass. Anyways- oh, what did you smell when you held SCP-999?"

Why is he suddenly so nice to me, it's downright creepy. Maybe he's just trying to be my _friend?_

"Oh, I smelled a type of shampoo"

"Shampoo? Come on, soap is your favorite smell in the world?"

"Well... It's not just the soap, there's also leather and the smell of a lightly used bulletproof vest"

"Hm? Ohhhhhh, so its that guard?"

"I don't know"

"Well since we're partners now, let me let you in on a little secret"

I leaned forward eager for what secret he had for me.

"People may think they're difficult to read, but most of them are all the same"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to draw Wheatly and Kai so you guys get an idea of how they look like. Also I'm sorry for the short chapter :(


	6. Therapy Sessions

_**Dr. Simon Glass POV** _

"Ok, so we know that the issue is some separation anxiety"

"Yeah"

Wheatly's voice was faltering. I knew just how to help him, he was one of my most recurring clients.

"Maybe get something that will remind you of them. Like a small article of clothing, a stuffed animal with their smell, even a small bracelet or necklace"

"Oh, well I guess that would make sense"

"He actually has a small Aperture Science pin in his vest pocket because it help reassure him that your safe"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said it remind him of you. do you have anything that remind you of him"

"Well, he kinda looks like a moth"

"Then maybe get something moth themed that reminds you of him"

The timer on my watch ran out and I smiled at Wheatly softly.

"Our session is up, you're getting better though!"

Wheatly was getting better. A lot better, as I walked him out of the office Kai was waiting there for him. His eyes lit up as Wheatly saw him.

"Wheatly! How was it?"

"Oh, it was better than usual today"

Kai took his arm and dragged him along with him. 'm so happy that guard exists and we are not allowed to use him in most tests. If it weren't for hm, well, Wheatly may never have talked. Much less smiled and laughed the way he does now. I knew that they both lived on site in the dorms above the cafe. I lived there too and so did Bright and Clef. Their work was finished for today and knowing them, they were going to the room they shared. Or maybe they would go outside for once. as I stepped back into my office I knew that I had about 10 minutes before the real problem arrived.

_Dr. Bright's session_

Don't get me wrong, I love this job. I love being such a high ranked psychologist here, it's a lot better than back when I was a field agent, but some people (Bright, Clef, Wheatly when he's in a unresponsive state) make my job more difficult than it has to be. I felt my hands reaching for the pocket I used to keep my cigarets in. Its a shame, growing out of old habits is tough, there are some days when I finish a session and reach forty lighter and smokes only to realize threw them out two weeks ago. I've almost cracked twice but what good would a psychologist be if I couldn't fight my own problems. I collapsed at my computer and bean to type in the case file for Wheatly's session today. Just as I managed to finish there was a knock at my door.

"Come in-"

The door burst open and Dr. Bright walked in He looked angry.

"Is something the matter?"

"You know I don't want to fucking be here!"

"The higher-ups declared it, I couldn't cancel this if I wanted to"

"Thats just _great_ "

I got up from my desk and closed the door. Looks like this will be a long two hours. I motioned for him to sit on the couch whilst I sat in the armchair opposite of him. 

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

I was so fucking pissed I got scheduled for counseling. I'm not that crazy! That bastard Dr. Glass definitely had something to do with this! I just know it! Speaking of the devil, he just pulled a clipboard out of thin air! huh?

"I understand this is difficult but we should start"

"Uh-huh"

I wasn't actually going to try anything here. Just get it over with. 

"Ok lets start-"

"Whats the deal with that Wheatly guy?"

I knew that this was a horrible try at steering the conversation away from me but it's worth a shot. They were holding hands so maybe I could a topic about them started.

"I'm not sure I follow"

"Ya know, that guard he's always around. Are they like a thing or like that, 'cause I don't know someone who's so touch-friendly with their best friend-"

"Bright."

"-they're totally gay right? They have to be-"

"Bright!"

That was the first time I heard Dr. Glass raise his voice. A red tint covered his cheek and his eyebrows furled. When he realized this he quickly switched back into his normal, calm demeanor as he combed his hair back. He seemed almost embarrassed. 

"I know what you're trying to do, and I won't fall for it. And to answer your question, what Wheatly and Kai do outside of work is none of your business and don't try anything. They are minors after all. So. Don't. Be. Weird!"

"Ok, ok, I was just trying to spice up our conversation"

Simon Glass rubbed his eyebrows as he jotted down notes on his clipboard

"I don't need _spice_ Dr. Bright, I need your cooperation"

Damn, it was fun teasing him. But I guess he might let me leave early if I cooperate. I looked around his office. Nice place honestly. I think it's the only office with a window in it. Small window but better than the office I shared with Wheats and his guard. Glass was allowed to have a fish tank filled with bright colored fish. He smiled as he noticed me looking.

"Would you like to move closer to the fish, they're quite therapeutic to watch"

"Ya know what sure"

He pulled up two chairs so we could sit by the fish. Maybe if I pretended to be entranced by the fish he would let me leave.

"You like them? I had to go through hell for admin to let me keep fish in my office. But it's worth it!"

"Sure"

He scribbled on his clipboard again. what was he writing, all I said was sure. Overall he let me watch the fish with a few questions here and there. I only noticed something was up when he got up from his chair.

"Keep watching the fish, I just gotta test something"

I kept watching the fish when I felt a warm hand play with my hair. I shot away as soon I felt it.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

"The test I was telling you about, how would you rect to human contact"

"You could've warned me!"

"That would've defeated the point of the test then, you would have a reaction already planned out instead of a genuine one"

He sat back down as he wrote another thing down.

"What are you even writing on that?"

"Notes, for the file"

"Why do you need a file?"

"So I can help you"

I sa in silence for around 10 minutes. Glass just cached e and wrote something down every now and then. When his timer finally went off I was ready to book it. 

"Dr. Bright, one last thing"

"What?"

"do you miss your old body?"

_huh?_

"Do you miss your old body?"

"You mean MY body, yes. I hate this stupid amulet"

"Ok, that's all. You are dismissed"

_You are_ _dismissed! Who does he think he is?! I miss miss myself!_

_**Dr. Simon Glass POV** _

As he stormed to angrily, I sighed. Such a piece of work. Maybe my current project will make him more willing to talk. After all, 

He did say he missed his original body.


	7. Body

"You sure this will work?"

"I'm going off of guesses here (redacted)"

"I'm sure you are, going so far for a doctor you claim akes your job difficult"

"This will help Dr. Bright of course, but this is for the SCP too. It about time we separate him from that amulet"

"That is true, whilst we are on the subject of SCP's. Has SCP-5258 shown any other abilities"

"I believe he may have the power t catch bits of people's thoughts. I don't think he knows it yet because he comes to me everyday with _aural_ _hallucinations._ He's even said things I was thinking about and says that I just said it, he heard my voice say it"

"That would make him a bigger threat, and his teleportation?"

"It only appears to work on this plane of reality, he hasn't been able to go to other realities or universes yet"

"What would you do if he could?"

"Hand him over to you, I have no other choice"

"Good, now. How has he handled being in the presence of others. Any violent breaks"

"Not one, sometimes he teleports of of fear but it's never put him into a place of danger yet"

"Can I ask about the report that Clef filed"

"He filed a report?"

"He said that SCP-5258 was found floating in his dorm"

"Well, we are running tests to find out how but I didn't think it would be report worthy"

"Alright, just remember that SCP-5258 is an SCP at the end of the day"

"He has a name, he's more than a number"

"Right, his name was Oats? Was it?"

"Wheatly..."

"Ok, well. Our project is ready"

"Thank you so much (redacted)"

"This will be our little secret Dr. Glass"

_**TIME SKIP** _

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

I was tired. I didn't have work today so I was free but free to do what? I can't picture myself leaving but I know that if I walk around they'll assign me more work. I could hang around in the dorms all day but I don't want to deal with Clef bothering me all day. I sat in my room staring at the door. The dorms worked so there were four rooms per dorm but for some reason, two people the in one room here. Well, me, Clef, and Glass got rooms to ourselves. I'm pretty sure Wheats and Kai share a dorm. Maybe its because of their night terrors. Last night I woke up because I could hear muffled screams. I thought we were being attacked by something and instead just found Wheats on the kitchen floor crying with Kai trying to calm him down. It was a mess but Clef was angrier than anyone. Then we found out about a new ability Wheats had.

HE COULD STOP GRAVITY

On him, only him or stuff he was touching. We didn't know until Kai was yelling and we burst into their room to see Wheatly knocked out cold and floating in mid air. When he woke up he was the most freaked out of all of us. I mean who wouldn't poor guy woke up on the ceiling. Since then he's had to go to a testing chamber everyday to see just how much he can reverse gravity on. We think the limit is about two tons. I stared at my door. What the hell would I do today. Maybe switch bodies again, I really hate being trapped in this form. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Go away Glass"

"Dr. Bright, please. I need to speak with you"

"Fine make it quick" I yelled through the door.

"Not here, meet me in my office"

I heard his footsteps die out as he walked way. I groaned as I forced myself up form my bed. I thought maybe I could relax today. I dressed in a random pair of black pants and a white shirt. I didn't care anymore. I walked out to find Kai and Wheats sitting on the couch and looking at whatever kai was holding. Was that a comic? No, they called it manga or some shit like that. Fucking weirdos. 

"Where you going?"

"Out Wheats"

"Ok"

I wonder what glass wanted from me. This better not be a surprise psychology session. As I stopped right outside Glass's office I could hear him excitedly talking. It was muffled but I could make out the word "body". For some strange reason, I found myself knocking instead of busting down the door like usual.

"Come in please!"

As I entered he immediately shut the door. He looked so excited.

"Bright you would not believe how much I had to bust my ass for this!"

"For wha-"

That when I saw it. It was a small cryogenic chamber, the fog covered the window. Did he bring me a dead body? No, I couldn't transfer into a corpse.

"Oh, a new switch I see..."

"Dr. Bright its more than a new body switch. Its forever"

_what?_

_Did he say pemanant. Like I would stay in that body forever._

"Glass, what are you saying?"

"You can stay in one body forever instead of having to live a week an a different body. You can finally be free from that damn necklace"

_free_

_I don't have to live in the necklace anymore_

"So, I can leave the necklace!"

"Not really, you have to keep The SCP on but you don't have to switch bodies all the time"

"I'll take it"

It's when he opens the chamber that it hit me. That was my body. Exactly what it looked like before the accident. Messy chestnut hair with a short matching goatee, brown eyes, perfect skin, my exact body. He had to take months to recreate that.

**(I'm basing Dr. Bright's appearance after SCP-Animated Tales animations on youtube. Please go watch them, I love them)**

"Well, Dr. Bright. Are you ready?"

"It's Jack"

"Huh?"

"It's Jack, you can call me Jack"

Glass smiled at me widely before engulfing me in a hug. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"Well Jack, you can call me Simon. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. _Simon_ "

He sat the body up and I began to take the amulet off. I had to slip it over both of our heads so I could use the other body to slip this current body out. As I managed to have the amulet on by one link I smiled at Simon Glass.

"See you in my next body Simon"

"Good luck Jack"

I let myself fall and my sight went dark. 

Then I felt a different fabric against my skin


	8. Dr. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Bright finally gets his new body but wasn't prepared for using it yet. Thats why Dr. Glass is here

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

I felt my eyes adjust to the light as I open my eyes. That's when it hit me.

_This is my body_

_No one_ _else's_

_I'm finally in my body again._

It was pure bliss for a second before folding into unbearable pain. Imagine the feeling of feeling a certain pain you had never felt before. I felt that everywhere. I struggled to try and stop the strangled cries clawing their way from my throat. Oh god. You know what maybe I prefer to be dead. I had to grab something, it hurts so much. Dr. Glass clasped my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

"I know, I know, it hurts a lot. The body is brand new, it's never felt pain before. the smallest pain will hurt way more than it has to"

"No shit Gla- I mean Simon"

He smirked as I felt the muscles in my body wake up. Were pins and needles ever this painful before? It felt like fire lapping at my skin and bones. It took a few minutes of me nearly breaking Glass's hand from squeezing it so hard and thinking I was gonna die before the pains in my muscles began to reside. Despite the fading pain, I was still gasping for air. 

_So painful_

"Its ok Jack, you're finally shifting back to your body"

"Th-thanks"

It was only when I painfully sat up that another problem came to my head. A problem that I didn't see through the frost of the chamber my body had been previously frozen in. I wasn't wearing anything.

"GLASS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

He covered up his eyes and turned around. Before he did I could see his face glow red.

"Well, I didn't put any on this body, your old body might still be wearing them"

"Great" I replied sarcastically.

I attempted to step out of the chamber only for my legs to give out under me. I feel like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. At least Glass's office was covered in a soft carpeting. Hitting the cold tile floor of a research lab would be hell. And thank god that only he was here. If a whole team of researchers had to watch me collapse on the floor naked, I would prefer to die for good this time. I felt my face burn and embarrassment rise when I felt Glass pick me up off the floor and carry me in his arms. He smiled softly before readjusting me in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch"

"F-Fuck off"

As he set me down on he couch he quickly hovered over my previous body and took the clothes before covering the body with a tarp and pushing it out into the hallway. He quickly spoke into his phone.

"Please collect the D-Class Corpse I have set outside my office"

He made sure no one could see me as he shut the door. He put the clothes my lap t cover me me before he asked me a question with his signature smile.

"Can you move your limbs?"

"If I could, I would've changed by now!"

"Ok ok, there's no reason to be rude Jack"

He shut his eyes as he attempted to dress me in the clothes I had previously been wearing. I could barely move and he had his eyes shut tight so he wouldn't look at me. They were a bit big on me but I had no other choice right now. Glass sat back down at his chair behind his desk and rummaged through his draws. He pulled out a bottle and winked at me.

"Maybe a quick drink won't hurt, and I'm not opposed to sharing?"

"Drinking on the job Simon?"

"Clef brought it in, he just gave it to me as _compensation_ "

"Compensation? for what?"

"Let's just say I walked in on something I shouldn't have. So did Wheatly but he's easy to bribe into silence. You just need caramels"

"Hm? what did you see?"

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a bribe anymore"

He poured two cups and set them down in front of me. I heard him exhale deeply as he landed on the seat next to me.

"Glass, I still can't move my limbs"

"Oh, I forgot. Well, let me feed it to you then"

He picked up then tipped the glass to my lips and I savored the golden liquid. Clef was an ass but he sure had good taste in whiskey. Simon took is cup and took big sip.

"Oh I needed that"

I laughed as he fell back onto the spot next to me on the couch. It was cute? Yeah, that's the word. Little by little I could move my limbs again. It still hurt like a bitch to walk. I could shuffle around but walking was out of the question. It was only then I saw the clock.

_10:48 PM_

Damn, it was pretty late.Simon seemed to notice too.

"Oh, well. I can carry you back to your room"

"Fine"


	9. Incorrect SCP quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this to cheer myself up from a shitty day so enjoy

**Bright:** Do you think I can fit 15 marshmallows into my mouth

 **Wheatly:** You're a hazard to society

 **Clef:** And a coward, do 20!

**Glass:** You can't hit people every time they act stupid!

 **Clef:** Why not?!

 **Wheatly** : Bright would have permanent brain damage

**Kai Zapile:** So Wheatly, how's the foundation treating ya so far

 **Wheatly:** Oh well, its good. Except for all the scary stuff

 **Kai Zapile:** Yeah, some SCP's here sure are scary

 **Wheatly:** (looking at Bright playing the kazoo and throwing crocs at people) Haha yeah, the SCPs...

**Glass:** (on the phone) Where are you?

 **Bright:** I'm right here

 **Glass:** Are you the one laying in the middle of the road?

 **Bright:** yeah. Floor it

**Gears:** Hello, people who don’t live here.

**Clef:** Hey.

**Bright:** Hi.

**Glass:** Hello.

**Wheatley** : Morning Gears

**Gears:** I gave you the pass code for emergencies. 

**Bright:** We were out of Doritos.

**Clef, at a therapy appointment:** Can I play some music?

**Glass:** Sure?

**Clef, pulling out a ukulele:** Do you like veggie tales?

**Glass:** Have you seen where Bright went? Haven't seen him in a week.

**Kondraki:** Bright? No idea where he is. Says he checked in but he never appeared on the security cameras.

**Bright, crashing through a wall riding SCP-682:** YEEHAW WE ARE GONNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE WOOO [crashes through another wall]

**Glass:** He's... gonna die.

** Clef: (whispering to Kondraki)  ** What are they laughing about?

** Kondraki: ** I have no idea

(meanwhile, Dr. Bright and Wheatly)

** Wheatly:  ** (giggling) get it?

** Glass:  ** Did you two put me in a shipping box just for this joke

**Bright:** Handle package with care, Glass inside

**Clef:** *smoking a dog treat like a cigarette* you know, in the scheme of things, houses are just Tupperware and we’re all just God’s leftovers

**Glass:** *shaking and crying* p-please get out of my bathtub...

**Bright:** What’s up? I’m back.

**Wheatley and Kai:** I literally saw you die. You died. You were dead.

**Bright:** Death is a social construct young ones

**Wheatly:** Is Kondraki always like this when he loses?

**Clef:** Oh, yes. You should’ve been here for the Great Jenga Tantrum of 1989.

**Kondraki:** YOU BUMPED THE TABLE AND YOU KNOW IT

** Glass: ** Any suicidal thoughts?

**Bright:** Only the normal amount!

**Glass:** The normal amo unt is non...

** Bright: ** Well shit

**Clef:** all humans are immortal until proven mortal 

**Gears:** that’s not true and you know it 

**Clef:** (motions at Bright and Wheatly)

**Gears:** ...you might be on to something...

** Wheatly: ** Instead of Onlyfans I'm going to make OnlyHands, except instead of nudes, people pay to watch me fight Clef in the cafeteria

** Ka Zapile: ** *holding a camera* Lets go make some money

**Bright:** *Slides a 20* If you break his nose I'll pay for premium

** Wheatly: ** Fellas, is it gay to kiss your security guard

** Bright: ** Yes

** Clef:  ** Fucking gay

** Kai Zapile: ** Well yeah but I didn't mind

** Glass: ** *Explaining the Clef* Being gay is not a choice-

** Bright: ** It's a competition and Wheatly and his guard won

** (Wheatly and Kai literally sleeping on top of each other) **

** Sinclair:  ** What do people even do in the shower for 45 minutes?!

** Bright:  ** Plan a containment breach

** Kai:  ** Singing is fun

** Wheatly:  ** Cry

** Clef: ** Load my shotgun

**Sinclair:** Forget I asked

**Kai:** Did you know that 17 muscles are activated when you cry? 

**Wheatly:** Fitness is my passion.

** (Our favorite doctors having a sleep over in the living room) **

** All laying down **

**Glass:** Who's going to turn the lights off?

** Bright:  ** Don't look at me, I'm already comfy

** Wheatly:  ** I guess we're sleeping with the lights on

**Clef:** I think the fuck not *shoots lightbulb out*

**Bright:** Catch these fucking hands!

**Glass:** *holds Bright's hands*

**Bright:** wait fuck

**Clef:** I’m really starting to lose my gorilla grip on reality

**Glass:** you could’ve used any other phrase...

**Kai:** *to Wheatly* Babe, is everything okay?

**Wheatly:** ...

**Kai:** Babe your vibes were off at Applebee’s, is everything okay? 

**Wheatly:** ...

**Kai:** Babe, listen, your vibes-

**Bright:** *doing a tarot reading for Clef* ah yes, and this says that you’re a little bitch.

**Clef:** Do I have anger issues? Yes. Am I gonna do anything about it? No

**Glass:** I'm begging you, just come to therapy

**Clef:** how’s your mental? *points to head*

**Kondraki:** *shaking head* man 

**Clef:** I feel ya

**Kondraki:** how about you?

**Clef:** *sighing* bruh 

**Kondraki:** *nodding* I get it

** Glass: ** WE JUST TALKED ABOUT PROPER COMMUNICATION LAST SESSION!

**Wheatly:** if we were both frogs, would you sit on a lilypad with me? 

**Kai:** yeah sounds fun <3 

** Clef:  ** I would cook and eat both of you

**Kai: *hugging Wheatly before he was out of containment*** this is nice.

**Wheatly:** yeah, it is.

**Kai:** I could get used to this. You, me, the four armed guards, and the two scientists watching us from behind that window.

** Glass, Bright, Wheatly, and Kai just sitting there **

** Clef:  ** Damn it smells like GAY in here

** Bright:  ** Lets jump him

** Wheatly:  ** yeah

Should I do more meme content for these crazy fuckers. Maybe them playing Among Us. I think that would be fun


	10. Painkillers and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the damn kith kith chapter  
> A kith for Wheatly  
> A Kith for Glass  
> A kith for Bright  
> NO KITH FOR CLEF

_**Kai (Security Guard) POV** _

As nice as it was to have a day off, I knew that it might take a small toll on Wheatly. He uses the foundation as a way to keep him busy. We were in our dorm room and just trying to relax. We both had our strange ways of dealing with anxiety. I carried around an Aperture science pin and he carried a small stuffed moth. I remember when he got it too. 

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a moth"

"Oh, is this for anxiety again?"

"Haha, yeah. It looks like you..."

"Well, I'm glad you're comparing me to something so cute"

"I mean, you are pretty cute"

My face burned as I thought about our conversation. He called me cute. Did he mean it in a good way? I don't know anymore. I looked over at him sitting on his bed. He was laying on his mattress watching the ceiling as his stuffed moth levitated above him. He was adorable. His curly dark green hair made him look like an unkept rosebush. Especially when he wore that flower crown he kept in his drawer. The floating moth fell mid air and Wheatly leaned over his bed to try and catch. He let out an audible groan as he flopped back down.

"You ok there?"

"No, I swear this headache is going to be the death of me"

He was rubbing his temples as he threw the moth so it landed on his desk. Maybe I should go pick up painkillers for him. I got up and laced my shoes.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To pick up some painkillers, you said you have a headache"

He shot out of his bed. Even someone as dense as myself could tell that he was not doing so well. His steps seemed weak and he had troubled staying still in one spot without stumbling over slightly.

"Kai its ok, I can get them myself"

He was swaying as if he was on a boat. Clearly not "ok!" but something tells me Wheatly isn't going to give up.

"We can go together" I tried to meet him halfway.

"Deal"

I took his hand to try and steady him but he needed up falling into my arms and just collapsed into my arms.

"Wheatly!"

"I-I'm ok" He slurred.

That when I felt him. He felt as if someone had put him through a blast furnace.

"You're burning up!"

"No I'm not"

"Bitch I'm surprised you haven't melted yet!"

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

Simon Glass. As thankful as I am for that asshole, I'm not too happy right now. He's carrying me through the halls. It embarrassing. I could hear the other researchers and even the guards whisper amongst themselves as Glass walked by with me in his arms. He was carrying me to the recovery portion of the medical wing to get some painkillers and take a body scan to make sure everything's in place. As we walked into one of the small labs I saw two familiar faces. Wheats was laying on a cot with his guard sitting on a chair next to him. He was bright red and shivering, and his regular Aperture jumpsuit was replaced by a white T-shirt and jeans. Kai was talking to him.

"Come on Wheatly, you need to get some rest. You're burning up!"

"Maybe I'm only burning because of how hot you are-"

He turned sat up before passing out again. Kai rubbed his temples as he stood up. I could tell he was trying to suppress the pinkness in his cheeks.

"God damn it Wheatly"

"Kai?"

He flipped around to see Glass carrying me. Glass beamed at him.

"What's the matter with Wheatly?"

"He's got a fever. Whats the problem with who ever that is?"

"I'm Dr. Bright! This is my new body"

"Ah, ok"

Glass layed me down on a cot whilst he and Kai dug around in the cabinets for painkillers. I heard the door swing open and another bastard walked in. I swear this is like a fucked Dr. Suess book.

One bastard

Two bastard

Dead bastard 

New bastard

"Good evening Dr. Glass"

"Wonderful to see you too Iceberg! How's Kondraki doing?"

"He's doing well, still in recovery since last week's breach"

He looked over at me and Wheatly on the cots.

"Taking care of your boyfriends huh?"

"Tell me about it" Kai sighed.

_What?_

"What what?"

"That slipped out. He's my boyfriend- I mean my friend who happens a boy! My boy FRIEND!"

Kai was bright red and pulled out a small bottle of fever reducers.

"Ok, well I found what I came for"

He ran over to Wheatly and attempted to scoop him up in his arms. Wheatly's head rolled against his chest as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where're we going?"

"Out!"

With that he sprinted out carrying Wheatly and a bottle of fever reducers. My laugh was interrupted by a shooting of pain in my chest. I gasped and threw an empty plastic bottle at Glass, who just chuckled and stepped out of the way. My body was too weak compared to the one I was previously in. Simon chuckled as he prepared a small syringe filled with opaque pink liquid.

"Don't worry Jack, I've got the painkillers right here"

"Glass are you sure, that one is really strong isn't it?" Iceberg inquired.

"Well yes, but he's in a body that has never felt pain before. The small change in nerves can cause him pain comparable to needles being sticked in your skin after you burned it"

"Well, don't let me distract you, I just wanted some cough medicine. Nasty virus is spreading around Site 14"

"New SCP?"

"No, just the common cold. Doesn't make getting sick any better though"

With that, Dr Iceberg wrapped his scarf closer around his shoulder and grabbed a purple bottle of cough medicine. He waved as he left, leaving just me and Glass. Simon smiled softly to reassure me as he carefully stuck the needle into my arm. It hurt for a second but the warm sensation melted the pain. I panted as the warm feeling spread.

"Are you ok Jack?"

"O-Of course I am Glass-s-s"

He chuckled and patted my hair.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"Oh right, I usually only do that Wheatly-"

"No, I liked it! I as just confused"

_**Dr. Simon Glass POV** _

I stayed in the room with Jack Bright after he fell asleep.

_Should I?_

_Maybe just one wouldn't hurt us_

With that thought still controlling my brain I sat in the chair next to the cot Jack was laid across.

And I left a small kiss on his forehead.

_**Dr. Jack Bright POV** _

_Haha_

_Bitch I wasn't asleep yet_


	11. This Can't Be Good...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatly uses his portal like normal but his tracker says otherwise. How did he mange to get into the head of something that can end the world. SCP-2317

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

My face burned as I remembered what happened yesterday. Did Glass really think I could fall asleep so easily. why the hell did he do that. I pushed these thoughts from my head as the door slid open. Wheatly walked in with two cups of coffee.

"I brought you some"

"Thank Wheat fields"

"That one's new?"

He flopped down in the chair across the desk from me. He plugged in his headphones and I could only hear the muffled version of the song he was listening to whilst he filled out yesterdays lab reports. A strange voice, I think the band was Mother Mother?

_Hey you_

_on't you think it's kinda cute_

_That I_

_Died_

_Right inside your arms tonight_

He probably didn't realize that he was mouthing the words and nodding is head back and forth until I kicked his chair to get his attention. He narrowed his eyes at me as he slid his headphones down.

"What song is that?"

"Arm's tonight by Mother Mother"

"Whats it about?"

"Either sex or death, maybe both"

"You need help"

"Says amulet man"

we both let out soft laughter. I never would've guessed that we would've become so close we could just tease each other without worry. Clef had compared us to brothers several times. It's more like the weird ass kid Glass and I adopted. Almost like how I was back with Dr. Django Bridge. It felt nice. I heard the doors slide open once again.

"We're back!" Kai yelled.

He and Glass stepped through the doors. Kai had some black stains on his gray uniform shirt. What the hell? He stepped behind Wheatly's char and draped his arms around him. He looked exhausted. What happened to them?

"hey, what happened?"

"One of 049's zombies got loose"

"Aw, did you stop them?"

"I sure did!"

"Oh god, can you two be in love somewhere else" I gagged.

I wasn't actually sick but it was fun to make them blush and poke fun at them. Wheatly turned a soft shade of red and went back to his papers.

"Bright, leave them alone"

_**Kai Zapile (Guard) POV** _

The four of us stayed in this office. I knew that Glass would normally stick around Bright, Gears, or Iceberg when he's not in his office. Wheatly sighed as he pushed his chair away from the desk.

"Dad- Glass, I'm going to run these papers by Kondraki, ok?"

"Sure thing- Wait can you take this too?"

"Did you just call Glass dad?"

"Not now Bright, and yes thank you Dr. Glass"

With that he opened up a portal and stepped through. damn he was getting good at that. Now he just needs to visualize where he's going. Dr. Glass seemed to notice too.

"Simon what are you thinking?"

"I got a request from the 05 council this morning..."

"Seriously! This is either really good or really bad"

"Yeah... they want Wheatly for an experiment"

"Huh?" 

The sound of Wheatly's name pulled me to attention. I had full respect for the 05 council (despite how sketchy their motives can be) but anyone would be worried if they found out that someone they ~~loved~~ cared for very much was being used as a test subject. Dr. Glass rubbed his forehead as he spoke.

"They want him to use his portals to try and get stuff through the Gate Guardian"

"001! But he disintegrates everything!"

"Yes, but the 05 council requested, well demanded, that Wheatly should be able to run a few trials. Maybe even get into the space behind him. Dr. Gustav all help in administering the experiment"

"But Wheatly's a key researcher here. He has been shown to communicate with other SCP's and access stuff we can't! They just can't risk his termination!" I exclaimed.

Dr. Glass frowned and looked at the floor.

"Kai... Wheatly has become like a son to me. Trust me when I say, the thought of losing him is just as painful and haunting for me as it is for you. But we can't refuse the 05 council"

"Then I'll guard him! I always have!"

"I'll see what I can do. You are his assigned guard but in order to travel to 001's site with him you may need to undergo some intensive training"

"Then I will! So long as I can keep him safe!"

Dr. Glass nodded and scribbled something down.

"I'll send the request for your training"

"Thank you Dr. Glass!"

It only dawned on us a few minutes later that Wheatly had been gone for the last 26 minutes. Dr. Bright was the first to notice.

"shouldn't Wheats be back by now. It a a 30 second portal trip for him"

"yeah, he should"

"Let me check the foundation track-"

I saw Glass's face go completely white as he looked at the tracker.

"Glassy, you look like you've seen a ghost" Dr. Bright laughed.

"..."

"Glass?"

The tracking screen fell out of Glass's hand to show a particular site. The site housing an entity that only a few could witness.

Wheatly was in Site 179

_"Get the 05 council on the phone"_


	12. Wheatly and the Scarlet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatly is found and he has little memory on how he got there. further questioning only Brings up more questions. And one answer

_**Dr. Glass POV** _

My hands shook wildly as I blindly pressed the 05 alarm on my keypad. A static-y voice came over. Probably to protect the identity of the 05 council member.

_"I said not to press this button unless it's an emergency"_

"It is! It's Wheatly!"

My voice was a mess! High pitched and cracked, scared for Wheatly's survival. I don't want Wheatly to get terminated.

_"Dr. Glass, you're clearly a mess-"_

"He's in Site 179!"

_"What?"_

"He's teleported into Site 179! His sensors are saying that he's in a dormant state! But we need to get him out of there now!"

_"Just a moment Dr. Glass. A team is on the way to collect you, is there anyone else who knows this?"_

"Dr. Bright and Kai Zapile"

_"The bodyguard?"_

"Yes!"

_"The team will collect all three of you, come quietly and we will try our best to not terminate SCP 5258"_

The phone clicked as the council member disconnected. The room was so quiet you cold hear the hum of an AC unit a room away. Kai was the first one to disrupt the painful silence that filled the room.

"What are they going to do to him?" Kai's voice was shaky.

"They said just remove him from the area, interrogate, them apply some amnestics. They won't terminate him... Hopefully"

"Well shit, he's certainly gotten himself into something now" Bright muttered.

"We all have, no one knows what lies in that site. all we know is that it could end the world as we know it"

A thick fog of tension laid around us heavily, its thick tendrils choking us and crushing our ribs. Kai whispered- 

"I don't want to lose him-"

And then he broke

"-I CAN'T LOSE HIM!"

He began to sob. Just the thought of Wheatly's death was sending him into shambles. I instantly wrapped him up in my arms.

"Kai look at me, he'll be ok. The foundation doesn't terminate people unless necessary"

"But what if they do-"

"They won't. Wheats may be an SCP but he's one smart bastard. He knows how to live by-" Bright brought up.

Even bright seemed to be holding back his watery eyes.

"-and I'll be damned if they kill one of the only partners I ever liked"

With that, Bright took one of Kai's hands and mine. He grinned with glassy eyes.

"What we have to do is go save that bastard and make sure he gets out alive and well"

"Right!"

"Of course"

The door slammed open and a group of MTF soldier busted in.

"did you call in?"

"I did, it's Wheatly-"

"We're aware of the situation. Come with us all three of you"

They escorted us outside the side and placed us in an armored van with no windows. We can't see the path, it's one of the foundation's rules. 

_**Kai Zapile POV** _

I squeezed my own hands so hard I was sure they're turning a sickly white under my gloves. The feeling of the Aperture Science pin in my pocket went from a reassuring feeling to a burning one. As if I could feel his life drain away. I clutched at my chest pocket and Aperture pin.

_I swear I'll get you back Wheatly_

_I promise that if you're safe I'll never leave you_

_I'll protect you forever once I get you back_

The feeling of the car stopping had brought me back to reality. I watched as the soldier began to open the doors and usher us into a thickly reinforced gray building. I could hear them talk amongst themselves.

"We are not sure if 5258 is stable or not"

"If he's not, then we might risk waking up 2317"

"That would cause an end of the world case scenario"

I listened to them intently. If I volunteer to save Wheatly the maybe, just maybe. I could save everyone.

"I'll get him"

"Not a chance"

The voice behind me spoke. I could see the silhouette of a woman behind tempered glass. The voice made my blood run cold. A member of the 05 council. She was in charge of Wheatly's fate now.

"Miss please listen to me-"

"You are a guard, nothing else. don't waste my time"

"Wheatly is dormant right now. If he wakes up in a strange location, he might turn violent. I can stop him from turning violent. I promise when I'm out of there, drug me with so many amnesties that I forget ever little thing about that place, but please- Let me save Wheatly..."

**_05 Council Member POV_ **

This guard boy looked on the brink of tears. This was the guard assigned to "Wheatly" wasn't it? Why is he so intent of saving him. As much as I want to refuse I secretly know that he's right. What we keep in this site cannot be witnessed by anyone, but we need a way to safely remove Wheatly. If I send him in with a team of researchers who have dedicated their lives to the foundation, then maybe, we can spare the apocalypse. He's either in the room with the door or in the gateway dimension. I suppose I have no other choice, but to send the guard in.

_**Kai Zapile POV** _

"fine"

"Huh?"

I looked at the silhouette through the tempered glass. My eye's were slightly burry but I choked back my tears to answer.

"You can save him, but you will take amnesties to remove the memory. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Get the subjects! We're taking another expedition to SCP-2317"

With that, the silhouette disappeared and any trace of the 05 council member was gone. Thats when I hit me. I was going to save Wheatly.

"stick by us, if you move too quickly I will not hesitate to terminate you"

"I understand"

I entered the gray building with to researchers in lab coats. I had Wheatly's tracker and vitals clutched in my hand. It said he was right here. But no one was around?

"He's in the gateway alright"

There was only a single wooden door in this room. The gateway universe. This is where we keep the forbidden SCP. I could hear my heart pulse in my ears as I stepped through the door.

It was barren and vast, with only bright sun and sand for as long as the eye's could see. That is except for the structure. It was a group of chipped away pillars in a circe like formation. Still no Wheatly.

"Oh god, don't tell me-"

"That's right, he's in the camber"

"The chamber?"

"Can we tell him?"

"His memory is going to be wiped the second he leaves so yes"

"so basically under those pillars there's an SCP that is capable of ending the world. We have to carry out rituals daily so that the final chain will keep them asleep and away from our world"

"Final chain?"

"You'll see in a minute..."

They lead me around so we descending the steep slope into a dim chamber. It was only when they activated their flashlights I saw the horror before me. And judging by their shaky gasp, this was a new sight too. So this was SCP-2317.

It was horrifying. Nothing in this fuck-house foundation could've prepared me for this _thing_

It was covered in dark green scales. It was way bigger than any other SCP I had ever encountered, probably being able to kill me by squeezing me in the palm of it's hand. It was humanoid but only had one massive eye and no visible mouth. Chains with broken links lay all around him. Only a single chain connected to the ceiling was still lodged in his scaled back. I felt the researchers behind me shake. I thought they saw this thing everyday. It sat on its knees, its clawed hands held out as if receiving a gift. And in his palms was the "gift". Wheatly kneeled with his palm against the monster's. Then I realized the most horrifying part.

Their eyes were open but nothing came behind them

Just plain white orbs the color of milk

"Wheatly?"

"We need to alert the 05 council immediately"

"why?"

One of the researchers looked at me with his face draining of color.

"Why did it move from a fetal position?"


	13. SCP Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so after the last chapter I thought we could use some more spice in our SCP lives. Enjoy these wholesome/non-wholesom head canons.

Dr. Bright is constantly reminded of his family and it pains him a lot. That's why he was so slow to actually consider Wheatly a son like Glass did.

Kai's favorite tea is Earl Grey 

Bright doesn't like tea 

Glass likes chamomile tea

Clef would drink English Breakfast tea

Wheatly loves matcha green tea

Bright would visit and talk to his sister about Wheatly and Glass. 

His sister was the first one to support him coming out as gay to her

Wheatly definitely wears Kai's shirts because they're a little big on him

Kai lets Wheatly do his eyeliner.

Wheatly, Glass and Kai are both bisexual

Bright has shot someone before because they referred to him as the SCP instead of Dr. Bright

Clef defiantly just brings his shotgun to the bathroom with him to make people using the urinals uncomfortable.

Gears gave Clef, Bright, Glass, and Wheatly the code to his house and now they drop by at random times.

Kondraki screamed at Wheatly because he beat him at checkers

Bright and Clef are equally chaotic but Clef's the bigger asshole

Two members of the 05 council secretly look out for Wheatly

Glass is scared of revolvers because his brother shot him in the chest with one when he was 16

Bright secretly buys caramel candies to share with Wheatly


	14. The Rescue and Interrogation

_**Kai Zapile POV** _

"He's right there, I can go get him-"

"NO!"

The voice of the researcher rang out throughout the cold chamber. She shook wildly. Wheatly and the chain beast still sat unbothered. Their milky eyes glowing in the dimly lit area. 

"The Scarlet King.... He's finally awaking..."

The name sent a chill down my spine. I had never heard it before, yet I was terrified. As if she had spoken a cursed word. 

"Scarlet King?"

"I suppose you're going to be pumped full of amnesties when we're done so I might as well tell you. I would be nice to get it off our chests"

I nodded as the the researchers began to explain. The Scarlet King was a creature capable of causes and end of the world scenario here. To keep him under control, they must carry out a ritual in which holy water and a chicken sacrifice is used to keep the final chain from breaking. That is until we can find a way to fix or recreate the chains. The Scarlet King has many SCP children. I think that fact shocked me the most.

"are you saying that Wheatly is?-"

"Maybe, we don't know"

"Well, I should get him down now. Shouldn't I?"

Both the researchers pointed the firearms at me.

"Get him and come back, any wrong moves or even the slightest sign that you could be suspicious will result in your termination. Got it!"

"Of course"

Using the thin cable ropes connected to the ceiling, I carefully grappled my way over to Wheatly. He was kneeling so peacefully. Soft breaths leaving his chest in little sighs. His fingers would twice slightly as if he were in a trance and trying to wake up. He almost looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him.

"Wheatly, I'm here for you. I need you to come back to me"

He didn't move. Just continued kneeling and staring into the glowing eye of the Scarlet King with his equally empty ones.

"Wheats please. I don't want to move you"

I had no other choice. I wrapped both my arms around him to try and secure his weight. I wasn't expected for what happened when I lifted him off the monster and they lost contact. Both their eyes closed and the monster snapped back into a fetal position.

Then the screaming began.

The monster had no mouth but one of the most inhuman shrieks echoed off of it. Then I realized it was Wheatly too. I almost dropped him. The ropes went slack and I hit the floor with a painful thud. The researchers were covering their ears and looked like they were about to cry. When it finally stopped, I felt him go limp in my arms.

"WHEATLY!"

His eyes opened and glowed the safe white as the monsters.

_Blood for the old gods_

_Water for the New King_

_Youngest of the 8 Princes_

_Will be the final link_

_Bones of the scared man_

_Held behind a golden gate_

_Only the youngest prince may go_

_To seal humanity's fate_

_For if he fails_

_The king prevails_

_And humanity comes to an end_

_for if he wins_

_The chains will bring_

_A final end to the king_

**Thud**

_**Dr. Simon Glass POV** _

I was sure that silence had a noise. A noise more unbearable then anything I had ever heard before. Guards with their weapons pointed at us kept us from moving too much. Not like I could say anything, my throat felt like it had swelled up so much I couldn't talk.

"You worry too much Simon. They're powerful little bastards. nothing can hurt them"

Even as bright tried to reassure me, his voice was shaky. No matter how much he denied it, he was scared shitless. He had lost himself, his brother, and his sister to the foundation. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose his "son". I heard the alarm blast suddenly. My blood ran cold.

_The 05 alarm_

_But that's only for the worst of the worst emergencies_

_Oh no_

Thoughts flooded my head along with gruesome images. Wheatly and Kai torn to shreds, tortured to death, living in a body controlled by someone else now. They were gone forever. One of the researchers was leaning over the tablet with their vitals, he seemed to notice my concern.

"SCP 5258 is still alive and so is his guard. Their vital are fine except for their heartbeats. Something must have really scared them"

The door to the room opened and I nearly cried. Kai was pale as sheet BUT ALIVE. Wheatly was strapped to a stretcher. No visible injuries but maybe he had acted violently. He was shivering violently as I ran and collapsed next to them. I wrapped and arm around each of them. They were cold, almost inhumanly cold. What happened to them?!

"I was so scared I lost you two forever!"

Wheatly smiled weakly at me before trying to grasp my hand through the restraints. 

"I missed you too dad-"

_dad..._

_He called me dad_

He passed out mid-sentence. I felt the floor shift as Bright collapsed to his knee's next to me.

"You two little shits-"

He was looking down to hide the single tear slipping from his eye. He grabbed Kai and Wheatly through the stretcher and yanked them into his arms, or as far as they could go.

"-DON"T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. GOT IT?!"

Kai laughed as he accepted the hug from both of us.

"I can't promise anything with this foundation but I'll sure try"

"I missed you Bright..."

Wheatly was on the brink of consciousness, his vision was foggy no doubt, and he had little idea of his surroundings. I was surprised he could even move, but he still saw us and knew we were here with him. Our sentimental "family" moment was ruined by a guard poking my back with his rifle.

"We have to take them for questioning"

"With who?"

"The 05 council, they won't even tell us anything"

They pulled me and Bright away from them as they fired the to keep moving until they were in a windowless, padded vehicle. 

I'm so happy they're alive

_**No POV** _

_**(In the room of the 05 council)** _

The pale, green haired boy was completely tied down on his chair. He could move his head but only white walls and the silhouettes of several people on the other side of the tempered glass greeted him. The 05 council had collected everything, got the camera recordings from the guard, and terminated on of the researchers. She showed too much mental weakness, they would not make the same mistake twice.

_"Good morning 5258, can you speak"_

"Y-Yes I can"

_"Good good. Now, we have some questions"_

"..."

_"How did you get into the chamber, tell us everything. Down to the smallest detail"_

"Well, I was going to drop off some papers but when I made the portal to Clef's office I had a memory flash that I don't remember. If a memory crosses my mind while I make. portal. It will mess with my skills, but it's only ever happened in our dimension. That until yesterday... I was so scared, I couldn't control my own body as something control me to enter his open palms. I didn't want to go anywhere near that thing but I wasn't in control. I- I think he was. When I sat down, his eye opened and I was transported to what felt like a different world- no not a world A whole new universe-"

_"Can you describe this universe?"_

He nodded softly and continued. Hi eyes never leaving the sentry gun pointed to blow his brains out if he tried anything.

"Well, it was a beautiful white bedroom with big furniture. I was at a table with food set on it, but it was food I had never seen before. I was so scared at first but his voice was so calm. It looked nothing like the monster I saw before. He had long dark green hair, snow colored skin, and his eyes were a deep Scarlet. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. He called me his 8th prince-"

_8th prince_

Soft murmurs spread throughout the 05 council as the lines left his lips. He paused as he heard the commotion from the council.

_"Carry on 5258. do not stop until you are finished"_

"Well he reached forward to grab my hand but I moved away, then I was transported to a new place. It was a beautiful place behind golden gates, there were a lot of trees with red fruit. It looked like apples but I couldn't try any. I knew exactly what this place was but I had ever been there. A beautiful man with golden wings guards the paradise. Behind the beautiful tree's there's the body of one like the monster. They have clearly left that body but everything still's there. After that, I felt something pull me from his head and back into my mind. It was so painful, I thought I was going to die. The sound that left me wasn't human. I felt my conscious drift away one last time as he spoke through me"

_"He?"_

"The King" 

The poem he had recited. It all came together now. If they erased his memory they would lose everything. If they terminated hi humanity would end. The seven brides of the Scarlet king. There was an 8th one....

And this boy was the result.

The guardian of paradise had to be the Gate Guardian. And maybe he could enter. In the paradise, we can find the material to make new chains to control the Scarlet King.

This boy will either cause the fall of humanity or save it.

The 05 council murmur amongst themselves before setting a tranquilizing fog into the room where he was kept.

_"Bring in the guard"_


	15. The Secret Weakness of Being Human

_**Dr. Alto Clef POV** _

I could hear soft sniffling through the door of Bright/Wheatly's office. Don't tell me Glass is in there crying again. The guard had returned this morning and had part of his memory wiped. He knew what happened and that he went to go get Wheatly and the get interrogated but he couldn't recall any of what happened. The devil works hard but the 05 council works harder. Wheatly still hasn't returned yet. At this rate, I wouldn't put it past the foundation to terminate him. I must admit. As strange as he is and as much as I couldn't give two shits about some of the other researchers here, it was weird without him here. Bright was making less jokes and all of Glass's patients had been transferred to a new psychologist for the rest of the week. something definitely happened but when I ask what, they can't tell me much. I heard the door to the office close and I turned around expecting to see Glass leaving. After all, who else would be crying in that office. But it wasn't Glass who left the office. 

It was Bright

_Wait a second, What the hell?!_

_WAS BRIGHT CRYING?!_

_COULD HE CRY?!_

I felt my curiosity take over. They wouldn't mind if I went into their office, would they? Wheatly would be a bit cross and maybe pout a little, but that's about it. Bright would probably grumble and do something small to get back at me but I doubt he would do anything in the state he's clearly in. I quietly crept into their office. They shared a desk with chairs on either side and there was always a small mess on the table. Two stray chair were pushed against the wall. Thats usually where Kai sat or where Glass would sit if he was done in his office. It was too quiet. It felt weird to be in here without Bright and Wheatly cracking jokes. Kai laughing at something stupid. Glass trying to get everyone back on track. Occasional times where Kai was assigned to guard 999 and brought him to this office. Hell, even I would stop by here. 

As I looked around I noticed a photo on the desk. I knew that Bright had a photo of him and Glass, with Bright's sister and brother taped into the picture. But this was a new one. It was the same picture of Glass and Bright, but it now had his siblings, Kai, and Wheatly taped on. In the corner I saw Bright's messy handwriting.

_My Foundation Family :)_

_Jack, Simon, Wheatly, Kai, TJ, and Lily_

"Clef?"

**(I can't find an official name for Bright's sister so Lily will have to do)**

_**Dr. Wheatly POV** _

They couldn't wipe my memory. They would risk all of humanity if they did.

_"You will not tell anyone about what happened. You will tell them your memory was wiped and you cannot remember anything. You will not say anything about what happened or what we discussed with you. And you will not! tell them what we think you are!_

_Son of the Scarlet King"_

I still felt weak after coming into contact with the Scarlet King. Like I was meant to be there but I hated it. I felt trapped. The man with the long hair the same color of mine. Could he really be my dad. I had locked myself in the single stall bathroom while I tried to get my strength back completely. My steps were shaky, my skin was paler than usual. I forced myself to sit in front of the mirror and brush out my hair. It looked more like a messy green bush now. As I brushed it out, I was reminded of his perfect hair, the same color of mine.

_You know what, messy hair is good_

_Anything as not to look like him_

I had to leave this area eventually. My fingers traced my sickly dark marks under my eyes. God I look like a prisoner of war. I was brought back to reality by a knock at the door.

"5258? Are you in here?"

"Yes..."

"I'm the transporter guard. I'm here to take you back to your site"

"With Kai, Glass and Bright?"

"There is a Dr. Bright and Dr. Glass on that site. no Dr. Kai-"

"No, Kai is a guard. Kai Zapile..."

"Let me check that... oh yeah. He's right there too"

I forced myself to open the door. A woman in the thick guard clothes and helmet stood there.

"Come on doll, lets get you back to your site"

"Yes ma'am"

She lead me through pale hallways to get into another armored vehicle. I swear, I'm beginning to get sick of constantly being put in trucks meant to keep me safe. I wish I knew anywhere outside so I could run. I've seen it in movies Glass, Bright, and Clef had shown me. Big fields of nice grass. You could run and enjoy the fresh air. If I could run, I would run for miles and miles. Never stopping until I had to go back to the foundation. That sounds like a dream come true.

"Are you ok 5258? Wait- You have a name right? You are a researcher"

"Oh, it's Wheatly"

"Dr. Wheatly, then what"

"Thats it, I don't have a last name"

"Oh, well. Maybe you should look into finding one. It can help your name have a better ring to it"

"I'll keep that in mind Guard?"

"Oh, my name is Ghia"

"Guard Ghia, thank you for your protection today"

She smiled and cupped her cheek.

"How sweet, you remind me of my little brother. well, he's older than you, but acted just like you when he was a teenager"

She grinned as the truck came to a stop.

"This is your site, mine is about 30 minutes away"

"Thanks"

I got out of the truck and straightened my lab coat. Might as well look presentable seeing as hey might think I'm dead. I sure look dead right now. Like a poorly reanimated corpse made by 049. I walked through the halls of the building untilI got to the door to my office. I could hear a few voices on the inside. How should I enter.

I guess I chose to burst through the door.

Then I was tackled by my makeshift family.

"WHEATLY!"


	16. More Incorrect SCP Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing with yawls feelings lately so enjoy this. some lighthearted fun.

_**Good morning or whatever lovely readers!** _

_**Some of these will be Vine and TikTok quotes and some just popped into my brain or were found on Tumblr. ENJOY!!!!** _

**_(I'll title Vine and TikTok references)_ **

**Bright:** (eating ice cream with mayonnaise on it)

 **Clef:** _cease_

**Bright:** Where the **fuck** is my weed?!

 **Glass:** BRIGHT! Language!

 **Bright:** _May I attain the whereabouts of my fucking Cush!_

 **Iceberg:** Clef took it

**Wheatly:** Did you just refer to a knife as a "people opener"

 **SCP 049:** Should I not have?

_**(Vine reference)** _

**Bright:** WELCOME TO THE FOUNDATION, WE'RE ALL CHILDREN OF THE ADMINISTRATOR

**Clef:** *taking pot shots at D-Class behind Bright*

**Bright:** KYUUUUMBYAAAAA, MY LOOOOOOORD-

**Clef** : Earth is a dense molten core encased in a layer of solids and therefore is, technically speaking, a ravioli

**Wheatly on his first day** : I am _begging_ you to stop

**Wheatly crying on the floor:** I want cuddles but I'm also a biohazard

**Kai:** I want to cuddle you but you're technically a high risk SCP

**Kai:** Is this perfume or alcohol?

**Bright and Clef taking turns taking shots:** It's perfume

**Wheatly:** Did you hear some idiot tried to fight 049!

**Bright with a scalpel sticking out of his arm:** Well maybe the doctor was being a dick

**Glass:** I cannot wait to hang out today, we're going to have so much fun!

**Bright:** Not if I shit myself on the way there :)

**Glass:** Why- Why would you say that

_**(TikTok reference)** _

***Clef completely stoned and pointing at a phone tower***

**Wheatly laughing:** Are you happy to be in Paris?

**Clef:** _OUI_

**Light:** Nothing in life is free

**Glass:** Love is free

**Kai:** Friendship is free

**Wheatly:** Emotions are free 

**Clef:** Pissing is free

**Gears:** Air is free

**Kondraki:** Sleep is free

**Bright:** Anything is free if you're fast enough

***Zoom Meeting with your favorite doctors***

***Clef see's Bi flag in Wheatly's background***

**Clef:** Is that the Italian flag?

**Glass:** Oh no no no

**Gears:** Whats wrong with you?

**Glass:** I ran out of icing for the cake. It's suppose to say "Wheatly's Birthday"

**Gears:** What does it say now?

**Glass:** Wheatly's Bi

**Kai:** Well you're not wrong

***Wheatly and Kondraki playing rock paper scissors***

**Wheatly:** And I won! Scissors beat paper!

**Kondraki:** I'll kill you with scissors you portal bitch

**_(TikTok reference)_ **

***Scarlet King Family reunion***

**Wheatly:** That's why yo shoes raggedy

**Scarlet King:** That why your momma dead. Dead as hell, what shoes she got on. what shoes she got on in her casket. That's why you're stuck in containment, you can't fucking open portals to the right dimension anymore

**999:** ......

_**(Vine reference)** _

***If Wheatly was raised by The Scarlet King***

**Scarlet King:** That's it! Get on the fridge! Get up there!

**Wheatly:** This house is a fucking nightmare!

_**(TikTok reference)** _

**_*Glass watching a researcher run around the site naked with only post it notes on their body saying "Keter_ ** **_Class"*_ **

**Glass:** Where is that guy's supervisor? *Realizes its Bright* Oh wait- I'm the supervisor! BRIGHT!


	17. The Gate Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first test with the Gate Guardian goes according to plan. But who's plan exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I'm in class rn and can't afford to write more

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

I was so fucking happy that little bastard was finally back. I missed him so much. The second we saw his green hair in the door, Glass and Kai got to him first. Not that I would tell anyone, but I cried just a little. Glad definitely noticed but probably didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to embarrass me. Ever since Wheat's got back, Kai has been extra clinging to him. Really only leaving to get training from the MTF squad so he could accompany Wheat's to The Gate Guardian's site next week. I feel bad for Wheats. He just managed to get out of a dangerous SCP dimension and now he's being sent into another one. Luckily, I was on the research team to watch the thing along with Dr. Gustav (Look at SCP- Animated Tales on youtube for more on this character), and Dr. Glass to supervise Wheatly's and Kai's health. Wheat's keep inviting that he doesn't remember anything but I know he's lying.

What did they do to him? He keeps saying he had his memory erased but his actions and face say different. I have no clue what happened to him. Judging by just how shocked it had him, I'm not sure I want to know. 

( **TIMESKIP A FEW HOURS)**

_**Kai Zapile POV** _

"Wheats? What did they do to you?"

We were in our beds. I had been trying to get answers all day. I've gotten nothing out of him so far. 

"I can't tell you that..."

"I thought you said you're memory was erased- Wheatly, why are you lying to me? We're closer than that!"

"..."

"Wheatly please-"

I got up and sat down on his bed. He retaliated by hiding under his sheets. I tried to pull at them. His voice was shaky and small from under the sheets.

"I- I can't"

"Why not?!"

"They'll terminate you!"

_What?_

"Wheatly, calm down let's start over. There are no cameras, no microphones, just us and our trust. You do trust me, right?"

"I-I do"

He slowly came out from under the sheets.

"Want me to make us some tea so we can talk over it?"

"I would appreciate that..."

I ruffled his hair before going into the kitchen and preparing two cups of tea. I brought them back to our room to see Wheatly setting up a mini table on the bed to make sure nothing is spilled. He smiled and moved over so I could sit with him.

"Ok, start from the beginning"

Nothing could've prepared me for this

He was taken into a strange world with an entity that could've killed him. He went on and on about what happened, and I had never felt so bad. He was so scared. I promise that I'll protect him forever.

**(Time skip about a week)**

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

"Hello Hello! My name is Dr. Gustav, it's wonderful to work with you"

The eager researcher held out his hand. I remember this guy, didn't he and that Lawrence guy live through an attack by The Old Man. I think there were only 4 survivors. Lawrence is on the MTF squad now. I wonder how's he holding up. 

"I'm Dr. Bright but I suppose you already knew that"

"Yes of course. Oh, and Dr. Glass it's nice to see you again. Who's that?"

He motioned at Kai and Wheatly.

"You two look a bit young to be on this site. Are you lost?"

Kai frowned and Wheatly did that polite smile but didn't say anything.

"My name is Kai Zapile, D-Class guard. This is Dr. Wheatly, I'm currently his assigned post guard"

"Oh right, Wheatly. Our Researcher and test subject. Let me check your file-"

He flipped through his clipboard before clicking his tongue

"-Ah, another researcher that's an SCP! How interesting"

Wheatly shyly nodded and continued to hid behind Kai.

"You know, it's rare to have two SCP's be researchers and on the same team no doubt"

"Two?"

"Yes, you and Dr. Bright. He is in-"

"I am not an SCP!-" I growled

I hated it when people confused me with this stupid amulet. I am not this amulet. It merely holds my consciousness. 

"-I am separated from this thing! Don't ever call me by it's name again!"

Dr. Gustav went pale and nodded quickly.

"I uhm, understand Dr. Bright"

We were pretty quiet as we entered the control room and started up the drone. Through the screen we could see the paradise behind the tall winged figure.

"Bright slow down! If this drone gets disintegrated, then we hav etc pause the tests and report the damages"

"Fine"

As we looked at the paradise it was the Gate Guardian that creeped me out. He was standing completely still like a statue. But I've heard of tests. These tests always ended in some sort of disintegration. 

"Wheatly, you can see the paradise right?"

"Yes sir"

"Try and open a portal for yourself"

Veryone stood back as Wheatly opened tow portals. I could see a blue portal open up on camera. Then, an orange one opened up int the room we were in. We all covered our eyes as a blinding light left the portal. I took about 6 minutes for the light to fade and for our vision to return. 

"Ready?"

"I think so..."

Wheatly had a pack with supplies and a headset on so we could hear him. His steps were shaky as he held a hand out through the portal to test it first. I'm not saying I expect this but I was worried of this possibility. Wheatly howled and jerked his hand back. The portals closed instantly as Wheatly cradled his hand.

"Wheatly what- OH MY GOD!"

Wheatly's hand was covered in half melting flesh. He flailed his hand wild as Glass grabbed him and dunked his hand in a bucket of water.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow, my flesh is melting"

Wheatly stamped the floor as his hand was dunked under the ice cold water.

"This is what I was afraid of" Glass whispered.

"What is it?" 

Glass frowned as he stared though the drone screen. Only then did I realize something. The statue had moved. 

And it was staring right at us.

A deadly silence overtook us before Wheatly finally spoke again.

"I need to get past him. I need his blessing to get into Paradise"


	18. Join The Celestial Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheatly has to go to the Guardian and ask for his blessing to enter Paradise. Blood of the Scarlet King is a gift and a curse, but which is it in this case.

_**Dr. Bright POV** _

"Absolute not!" I yelled.

"Jack, we have to..."

"NO! I almost lost him yesterday! I am not doing this again!"

Dr. Gustav was inching towards the door. His mouth squeezed into thin sour line as he looked at us from behind his square glasses.

"Dr. Bright, if you are showing signs of sympathy for the test subject. Maybe you shouldn't be on this mission. You are leaving me no choice but to alert the 05 council"

"Dr. Gustav, you know full well that is overreacting"

"You leave me no choice"

I felt my blood run cold as he reached for the tablet near the door.

"I won't let you do that!"

Before anyone could react, Kai lunged forward and cracked his baton against Dr. Gustav. Who fell on the floor unconscious.

"Kai!"

"We need to try something!"

"I agree"

We all turned to look at Wheatly. He took his hand out of the water and wiped the melted flesh off, revealing a coat of shiny new flesh underneath.

"Please, I need to go. For the sake of humanity"

"You know something we don't but I won't ask further. You know what you're doing" I admitted.

"Yes I do, Now- someone get amnesties so we can _fix_ Dr. Gustav's brain. He doesn't need to know what just happened"

We all agreed and Glass applied the amnesties to Dr. Gustav whilst Kai helped Wheatly suit up. I was watching the whole thing happen. Glass was always so gentle and firm at the same time with his treatments and movements. It was incredible. Kai and Wheatly were helping each other with the tight straps on their packs and recording equipment strapped to their chests and the emergency explosive termination collars around their necks. I prayed to whatever could listen to me that we wouldn't have to use those. 

for the first time, I don't want to lose them.

"What happened?" a groggy voice spoke up.

Dr. Gustav was coming to his senses. Glass made up a small story first. We just had to follow it.

"We had just opened a portal and I think you passed out when you saw Wheatly's hurt hand. He's fine now- but you looked so sick"

"Oh, I suppose that I must have passed out. I'm terribly sorry. Anyways, shall we continue?"

"Of course" Wheatly echoed.

After a few minutes of discussion we came up with a new plan. Wheatly and Kai would go together, meanwhile me, Dr. Gustav, and Glass would watch through the drone and recording equipment given.

"Ok, open a portal near it but not close enough to disintegrate"

"Yes, Dr. Gustav"

Wheatly took Kai's hand as he opened up his two portals. Kai carefully stuck a glove hand through the portal. He took it back with zero issues or injuries.

"Step through the portals"

"Yes sir"

"Understood"

I heard them take a deep breath as they stepped through the portal together.

"they're showing up on the drone footage. It's official-"

"-Test 456 has begun"

_**Wheatly POV** _

The man with golden clad wings stood much taller than any man. He must have been at least a hundred feet tall. I could feel the pure energy radiating off of it, almost knocking me down. I had the unresistable urge to run for my life. Far away from this _thing_ but I have to fight through. I have to make it to the paradise. for the first time I saw the state move. I walked towards it as I raised his flaming sword.

"Halt, I can sense you"

 _"Talk. If we can't get through the gate, then we can at least talk to it"_ Dr. Gustav whispered through my earpiece.

I stepped forward with firm steps. I had to appear brave. Cowering in fear would reduce me to nothing.

"May we talk?"

"Depends. Who am I speaking with?"

"Wheatly"

"Wheatly Who?"

"Just Wheatly, that's the only name I know"

"Lies! I know your last name. Say it"

I felt myself smile as the words left my lips.

"Dr. Wheatly Glass-Bright"

I could see the outline of a moth beneath the flaming helmet of the statue.

"as I thought. Now, what is it you want? It is rare to see one with direct connection to such a high being"

_High being?_

_Is he talking about the Scarlet King?_

_Or maybe he thinks that I truly do have a direct connection to him._

_Or is it just my bloodline._

"I-I wish to enter paradise!"

"My paradise?"

He tipped his sword down until it was only 15 feet away from me. Anyone who had ever gotten this close had been disintegrated.

_"What about you come up and talk?"_

He wants me to step on the sword so we can talk face to face. Kai squeezed my hand I was stepped on the sword. When he attempted to step on however, flame spread to his shoe. He quickly jumped off and put out the fire

"why did you burn him?!"

"Only those with the blood or connection of a higher being could enter paradise-"

The Gate Guardian's gaze shifted to Kai on the floor.

"-HE is not of connection'

"What would you count as connection?"

"Family, marriage, blood, or ritual pacts. I highly doubt you have any of those right now"

I stepped off the sword as an idea came into my head. It was risky but it followed his guidelines. I am the direct son of the Scarlet King. Therefore, if I make Kai enter the family, He can also enter the paradise. 

"I'll give you 10 minutes, or else"

"Understandable"

I bound over to Kai. He frowned at me as I smiled.

"You have that look, before you ask. I refuse to become your brother. It would honestly be too weird"

"Don't worry, I have a different idea to get you to be apart of the Celestial family!"

"Really? I don't think we have any options right now..."

I sighed as I reached into my pocket. This would make a good object to attach this too. I pulled it out. Two twin silver rings with a identical red and black stones Glass had given me. The result of the last SCP he had death with. I got down on one knee as I offered one to Kai.

"Will you join the Celestial family, by becoming my husband"


End file.
